


Wanted

by mygied



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Sylvain, Pining, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, alpha felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygied/pseuds/mygied
Summary: This will be Sylvain’s third year participating in the annual mating run. It's Felix's first year participating in the annual mating run. He’s trying to be optimistic.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	Wanted

This will be Sylvain’s third year participating in the annual mating run. He’s trying to be optimistic.

Most omegas find a mate within their first two years of the mating run, but Sylvain is no closer to finding someone. No one even approached him the past two years. All of his friends assumed he was just being picky, and Sylvain was too embarrassed to correct them.

There was a silver lining to Sylvain’s situation though. This was the first year that Felix would be joining the run. Sylvain has had his eye on the younger alpha for years. He tried to tell himself it was just a crush, but he can’t help the way his heart jumps at the thought of Felix searching him out during the mating run. Sylvain was hopelessly in love.

The next step was Sylvain testing the waters with Felix to see if he felt the same. He walked into the dining hall a bit late, so Felix was already sitting with Dimitri. His ears perked up when he heard Dimitri asking about the mating run. Sylvain leaned in the doorway, just out of sight.

“C’mon Felix, spill. I know you wouldn’t even go to the mating run if you didn’t already have someone in mind. You’re slow to warm up, to say the least,” Dimitri smirked, leaning over the table with his chin resting upon his hands.

“I could say the same to you. You’re hardly the type to try to pick a mate based on scent alone. You’re a hopeless romantic.” Felix poked at his food, not making eye contact with his dining partner.

Dimitri glared at Felix. “Stop avoiding the question. I know that you wanna mate with––” Felix smacked a hand over Dimitri’s mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Felix pushed Dimitri back to his side of the table. “Yes fine, fine. We both know who I want to mate with. No need to be asking about it in the middle of the dining hall then, hm?” Felix narrowed his eyes at Dimitri, daring him to continue speaking. When Dimitri just looked back with a knowing smile, Felix finally took a bite of his food. 

Sylvain felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He turned tail and went back to his room, deciding to skip dinner. 

Felix _liked _someone. He liked them enough to mate with them. Who could it possibly be? Someone he’d known a long time, like Ingrid? Or maybe someone that had recently swept the alpha off his feet, like Byleth. The two had been training together often lately. Maybe a love was blooming between the two while Sylvain slacking off.__

__Sylvain felt like he was going to be sick. Goddess, he didn’t realize he had it _this _bad for the alpha. How was he supposed to accept this now? He was going to be alone again, but now he was going to have to watch his love mate with someone else. He probably won’t be able to bear Felix’s new scent, muddled with some other omega’s scent. The thought alone made Sylvain’s nose scrunch.___ _

____Sylvain decided to turn in early and tuck himself into bed. The next day would be the mating run, so he needed to save his strength anyway. He made a mental list of the items he wanted to bring for his nest once he departed in the morning. Even though most omegas wouldn’t be in heat during the mating run, they would bring things to nest with to attract a mate. This way, if an omega arranged to mate with an alpha, it would be easier for the alpha to find them by scenting for their nest._ _ _ _

____Whether Sylvain is approached or not, he will have to stay the night to allow all the newly mated pairs time to be together. All new mates and any unmated individuals are required to not travel during the run, as any intruders would distress new mates. Alphas are overprotective of their omegas during the first day of being mated. Omegas are also wary of one another when newly mated, they worry over their alpha leaving them._ _ _ _

____There is a lot for Sylvain to prepare in the morning before the run, and that’s the excuse he tells himself as he goes to bed extraordinarily early, clutching his pillow tight to his chest. He does his best not to think of the alpha just two doors down._ _ _ _

____The omega tossed and turned all night, and ended up waking far too early. He spent his morning packing and tending to himself. He spent plenty of time in the bath, trying to relax before heading out into the wilderness._ _ _ _

____Eventually, he couldn’t avoid it any longer and went to the edge of the forest where all of the other eligible unmated alphas and omegas had congregated. Sylvain spotted Felix waving at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to go over to him. The omega feigned ignorance and just waved back, striding in the opposite direction. He found Dimitri and decided to chat with him until the omegas had to set out._ _ _ _

____“Hey Dimitri! You ready for this? Got your eye on anyone?” Sylvain asked with a grin, smacking his hand across the alpha’s back._ _ _ _

____Dimitri coughed and shifted on his feet. “Perhaps. We will have to see.” The prince caught sight of Felix and looked back at Sylvain. “Aren’t you going to wish Felix luck today?” Dimitri asked, smirking._ _ _ _

____Sylvain couldn’t stop the blush that rose in his cheeks. “He doesn’t need my luck. I think I only have bad luck left at this point,” Sylvain sighed._ _ _ _

____Dimitri frowned and started to say something but was cut off by Lady Rhea addressing the crowd._ _ _ _

____“Good morning everyone. The mating run will begin shortly, so I ask that omegas please take your places on the front lines. Alphas, please give them plenty of space.” Rhea paused while the students shuffled around, taking their respective places. “Now, I will remind everyone of the rules. Omegas, you will have one hour to set out and find an appropriate spot to begin nesting, I hope you all brought your supplies. After one hour has passed, the alphas will begin searching out their prospective mate. Forced matings will not be tolerated and any guilty of such a thing will be punished. The run will end promptly tomorrow at noon. Until then, please stay in place until given the signal of the end of the run.”_ _ _ _

____Sylvain was sweating. The nerves were finally getting to him. He looked back and accidently made eye contact with Felix. The omega couldn’t breathe for a moment, surprised that the alpha had been staring at him. Felix gave him a small smile before Sylvain wrenched his head back to face the front line._ _ _ _

____Sylvain could feel his mind whirling, but thankfully Rhea began speaking once again. “Now, omegas. Prepare yourselves for the signal.”_ _ _ _

____It wasn’t even a full minute before a shot rang out and everyone around him began running. Sylvain was moving as well, but he couldn’t feel anything. He moved on instinct, searching out the spot he had staked out for the past two years. There was a cave not too far from the front lines that was hidden by the dense forest surrounding it. It was perfect because the omega did not need to travel far, but it was tucked away and private._ _ _ _

____Since Sylvain’s trip was short, he had plenty of time to craft his nest. He brought some of his night shirts, his blanket, and a couple pairs of underwear. The omega took his time putting his nest together, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for him and––hopefully––an alpha. The thought made him sigh and he curled up in his nest. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to take a little nap since he slept so poorly the night before. It was better than staying awake and dreaming of an alpha._ _ _ _

____––––––––––––––––_ _ _ _

____The nap didn’t last too long. Sylvain was awoken by the second shot ringing out signifying that the alphas had been released. It set in that the waiting was about to start. During his past two runs, Sylvain waited eagerly by the mouth of the cave, peaking out to see if any alphas were headed his direction. After two years of disappointment and watching alphas run right past him, the omega pulled out a book he decided to bring with him. Might as well catch up on studying._ _ _ _

____The omega did his best to curl up in his nest and focus on his textbook, but thoughts of Felix wouldn’t leave him alone. Sylvain wondered if Felix really did like the professor. Felix is usually slow to warm up to others, but the two had hit it off pretty quickly. Byleth trained with Felix every time he asked, which was usually everyday. They were probably close after spending so much time together...alone._ _ _ _

____Surely Felix would have told him if they had already decided to mate...but maybe he wouldn’t have. Maybe Felix could tell that Sylvain had a crush on him and just didn’t want to hurt his feelings._ _ _ _

____Sylvain felt himself choking up and decided to stop that train of thought. There was no way Felix knew he liked him. The alpha would have made fun of him to no end if he knew. Felix would never let him live it down if he had so much of an inkling of how Sylvain felt about him. He would see it as a weakness, something for Sylvain to get over. Felix needed a strong omega, someone like Byleth. They were perfect for each other, he didn’t know how he had never noticed it before. Byleth was the strongest omega either of them knew, emotionally and physically._ _ _ _

____“They would be happy together,” Sylvain whispered to himself as he closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. Perhaps it was time to try napping again._ _ _ _

____––––––––––––––––_ _ _ _

____When Sylvain awoke again, the sun was beginning to set. It was happening again. He was going to be alone again._ _ _ _

____The omega groaned and stretched out, pouting. His stomach growled and he remembered that he had not eaten since the run had begun. Sylvain crawled out of his nest and grabbed his bag. He sat and ate in silence until he was full. He didn’t need to save any for an alpha, after all._ _ _ _

____Trying to make the best out of his situation, Sylvain decided to head to the mouth of the cave to watch the sun set. The cave had a great view, the waning sunlight filtered through the trees and illuminated the forest in a yellow-orange glow. Sylvain sat and watched as the sky changed colors, until it was a beautiful reddish-purple._ _ _ _

____Out of the corner of his eye, Sylvain saw something rustle across the forest from him. It set the omega on edge, not expecting anyone to be out moving so late. They were all supposed to stay put, no one should still be out right now. The omega backed into the cave as he noticed a figure moving toward him in the distance. It was too dark to make out who it was, and they were still too far away for Sylvain to discern whether they were an alpha or an omega. Sylvain ran back to his nest and pulled his blanket over himself._ _ _ _

____Sylvain could hear them getting closer, and could finally smell that it was an alpha. He wasn’t sure how he should feel about this. On one hand, maybe someone actually wanted to mate him. On the other hand, maybe this was just a dejected alpha that was only desperate to mate any omega that let them. Alphas were not supposed to still be searching out a mate at this hour. They should have already mated or attempted to mate by now. Sylvain was nervous to say the least._ _ _ _

____“Sylvain?”_ _ _ _

____The omega felt his brain short circuit. He poked his head out and saw the alpha. Felix was here. He came for him._ _ _ _

____“Felix? It’s so late…” Sylvain trailed off, letting the negative thoughts take over again. Maybe Sylvain was just his second choice. Surely he had already found the omega he had wanted originally and was just rejected for whatever reason. Perhaps it made Byleth uncomfortable since they were Felix’s professor...that had to be it. Sylvain was just his back up plan._ _ _ _

____“Yes, it is. This forest is impossible to get around in, I don’t know how you even found this place. How has the day been for you?” Felix asked, looking around the cave, not at Sylvain._ _ _ _

____Sylvain plastered his signature grin on his face despite the pain of the question. “Ah, it’s been fine! Would’ve been better with some company at least, but that just wasn’t realistic,” Sylvain chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “What have you been doing all day? I thought you were some sorry rejected alpha before I could smell it was you. It’s really late, Felix.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I thought it was obvious, Sylvain,” Felix said, sounding slightly agitated. The omega flinched._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I connected the dots. I heard you and Dimitri talking last night. I’m pretty surprised they said no, though. Sorry about that. It seemed like you really liked them,” Sylvain murmured. He flicked his eyes back to Felix and the air filled with the scent of a stressed alpha. There was a sour tinge to Felix’s soothing maple scent. The alpha was frowning at him, arms crossed against his chest._ _ _ _

____“Sylvain. You’re oblivious. Who do you think I wanted to mate? Why do you think I’m here? Please, tell me what’s going on in your head,” Felix pleaded, moving toward Sylvain’s nest._ _ _ _

____Sylvain cowered a bit, confused by Felix’s questions. “You asked Byleth, right? I noticed you two have grown close lately, it only made sense,” Sylvain paused, once again pondering why Felix came to him. “I...I thought you came here to be comforted. I mean, it was presumptuous of you to assume that no one came to mate me, but I guess you were right. I don’t know that I’m up for that though, Fe. It’s been a long day.”_ _ _ _

____The omega sat and twiddled his thumbs, unable to look up at the alpha and his scent overwhelmed him. Suddenly, the maple scent sweetened, engulfing him as Felix sat next to him and rested his head on the omega’s shoulder. “Sylvain, you’re the only omega I’ve come to today. I’m not sure why you think that I wanted Byleth, but it isn’t true.” Felix tilted Sylvain’s chin to look him in the eyes. Sylvain’s breathing stopped. “I came here to mate you. You’re the only one I want. It was always you,” Felix sighed, a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks._ _ _ _

____Sylvain felt his heart flutter. He couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes. Felix wanted him. He tackled the alpha, nuzzling into the scent gland on the side of Felix’s neck. His maple scent made him feel so safe and loved for the first time in a long time. He choked on a sob as he felt Felix start petting his hair, wrapping his other arm around the omega’s waist._ _ _ _

____The alpha pressed a soft kiss to Sylvain’s forehead, holding him tight. “So, does this mean you do want to mate me?” Felix asked, resting his head atop Sylvain’s._ _ _ _

____Sylvain could only nod his head, his throat was too tight for him to speak. Felix pulled Sylvain’s face away from his neck and was met with a whimper. The omega started to complain, but Felix pressed his lips to Sylvain’s and silenced him. Their mouths melded together and made Sylvain tighten his hold on Felix. They moved together, softly and slowly, and Sylvain felt himself drifting._ _ _ _

____He wasn’t sure how long it had been before Felix pulled away with a groan. “Sylvain, you smell so sweet. I-I need, can I––” Sylvain cut him off by pulling Felix’s face down to his own scent gland, releasing his cinnamon sugar scent for his alpha. Felix growled in response, nipping at Sylvain’s neck. The omega shivered at the feeling, unable to keep himself from whining. The beginnings of slick started to leak out of the omega’s hole._ _ _ _

____“Fe, I do––I wanna mate, can we please? Need it, need it now please,” Sylvain gasped as Felix bit down on his scent gland. Sylvain was sure his alpha could smell the slick now._ _ _ _

____Felix just growled lowly, and started shucking off his clothes. Sylvain began doing the same, but he couldn’t keep his eyes to himself. The alpha was smaller than him, just he still had plenty of muscle on him. Felix let down his hair, allowing it to flow freely down to his shoulders. He had scars littered over his chest and arms, some he recognized from their childhood together, but others were obviously more recent. Felix worked so hard during training and their battles at the monastery, Sylvain couldn’t help but reach out and caress a jagged pink scar over his heart. “Alpha...you have to be more careful from now on,” Sylvain said, frowning._ _ _ _

____Felix’s hand moved to rest on top of Sylvain’s. “For you,” Felix replied, bringing the omega in for a delicate kiss._ _ _ _

____The two moved back down into Sylvain’s nest, the omega settling down onto Felix’s lap, chest to chest. Sylvain couldn’t stop the blush from rising on his cheeks as he felt some of his slick drip down onto Felix’s thigh. Felix trailed his hand down Sylvain’s back, moving down to his leaking hole. “Eager, are we?” Felix whispered, his hot breath hitting Sylvain’s ear._ _ _ _

____The omega shuddered, moving his hips back to invite Felix’s fingers to explore further. He nodded his head, panting slightly. “P-Please, alpha,” Sylvain whimpered._ _ _ _

____That was all Felix needed to push one finger into Sylvain, watching his face as his eyes went hazy. Sylvain drops his head onto Felix’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Felix hummed and added another finger, watching Sylvain for his reaction. The omega whimpered, hands gripping Felix’s shoulders tight. The alpha took it slow after that, slowly fucking his fingers into Sylvain’s dripping hole, trying not to lose it at the sounds his omega was making._ _ _ _

____Sylvain couldn’t help but seek out friction, grinding his hips up against Felix’s, his cock brushing against the alpha’s. They moved in sync, grinding their cocks against one another as Felix began moving his fingers faster in the omega. Felix could tell when he found Sylvain’s prostate, the omega crying out and covering both of their chests in his come. The alpha slowed his fingers, and tentatively pulled them out. Felix brought his slick soaked fingers to his mouth, sucking them down to get every last drop of his omega’s slick. The alpha moaned around his fingers before pulling them out, his cock still hard between them._ _ _ _

____“Do you need a minute, or can you handle it?” Felix asked, voice gruff now._ _ _ _

____Sylvain caught his breath and lifted his head up to look his alpha in the eyes. “Mate me, alpha.” Sylvain catches when the switch flips in Felix, his eyes going dark and his touch becoming firm. Felix’s hands burned on his hips as he lifted the omega, lining up his cock. He could tell he would have bruises on his hips the next morning. Felix slowly dropped Sylvain down his length, the omega scrambled to wrap his arms around the alpha again. The alpha sighed as he seated the omega all the way down on his lap._ _ _ _

____“Tell me if you need me to slow down,” Felix sighed and bit Sylvain’s ear. The alpha had been holding back, because he set a harsh pace off the bat. Felix grunted as he held Sylvain’s hips still and slammed up into him. Sylvain let out a high pitched moan, his voice betraying him. “Cute,” Felix grunted, his mouth moving to suck on Sylvain’s scent gland._ _ _ _

____The omega could already feel himself growing hard once again. He didn’t want to touch himself, though. Sylvain wanted to come undone on his alpha’s knot, which he could feel growing beneath him. “Fuck, Felix, please. Knot me, mate me! Need it, need it all!” Sylvain dragged his nails down Felix’s back, probably leaving scratch marks he would feel bad about later._ _ _ _

____Felix’s thrusts were getting erratic, Sylvain could tell he was close. “Hah, demanding are we?” Felix chided, but didn’t slow down. Sylvain pushed his hips down, trying to catch Felix’s knot. “Well, I won’t deny my omega,” Felix moaned, pushing his knot past Sylvain’s rim._ _ _ _

____Sylvain gripped Felix tight, coming for a second time as Felix’s knot filled him. Felix released with a shout as well, and bit down on Sylvain’s scent gland._ _ _ _

____The feeling was ecstasy. Sylvain felt sated, safe, and wanted. The pressure on his hips turned soft, before Felix brought his arms up to wrap around his waist. The alpha stayed like that for some time, not wanting to mess up the mating bite. Sylvain could feel blood trickling down his neck, but it only made him feel warm._ _ _ _

____Eventually, Felix released his hold on Sylvain’s neck, and gingerly laid both of them down on their sides in the nest. It took a long time for Felix’s knot to begin to wane, and Sylvain was thankful for it. They were connected in the best way._ _ _ _

____“Felix, did you know I loved you? All this time?” Sylvain asked quietly._ _ _ _

____“Of course I did. But I wanted to wait and mate you properly,” Felix answered, carding his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. “Did you know that I loved you all this time?”_ _ _ _

____Sylvain blushed at the question. “N-No, I didn’t,” Sylvain whispered, slightly upset with himself._ _ _ _

____“Tch. Silly omega. There’s no one else for me. No one,” Felix kissed Sylvain’s cheek._ _ _ _

____“Yeah. I know that now,” Sylvain said with a small smile, pulling Felix in for a deep kiss._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fe3h fic i hope everyone enjoyed :-) comments and kudos are very appreciated!! you can find me on twitter [@merciemoo](https://twitter.com/merciemoo) as well!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Life Worth Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603481) by [MysticWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves)




End file.
